


Family

by Jcapasso916



Series: Sacrifice [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Sacrifice. Takes place three years after the events of Sacrifice. Established Sabriel. A surprise visitor brings new revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ben desperately wanted to be a man of letters like his father and uncle, so when he turned 13, Dean allowed him free access to the archives and the library, since all the really dangerous stuff was still locked up. He helped with research on the weekends and during the summer, but Dean insisted that he at least be a normal kid during the week. They already taught him a couple exorcisms, blessings for holy water, as well as how to shoot and fight. He talked Dean into letting him get into martial arts, with Gabriel’s help.

Sam made sure to show Ben how math, science, history, and literature played into everything they did so that he would continue to make good grades in school. When it came time for him to choose his electives for the next year when he would be in high school, he tailored them to his future as a man of letters though and took Latin as his language course and another elective in ancient history in addition to the more recent history they taught normally. When asked he told his teachers that he wanted to be an anthropologist as that was the closest he could come that would explain those selections. 

Ben had friends over often and they thought his place was totally cool, though they had never seen the library or any of the lower floors beyond the pool room and gymnasium. The rest of the doors stayed locked at all times. Gabriel was amazing with the kids and usually got roped into babysitting duty since he was the only one they couldn’t drive up the wall. Despite the fact that all the dangerous stuff was tucked away and all the questionable stuff was behind locked doors everyone felt better having an adult watch them when there were more than Ben around, just in case. 

There had been one incident last year, when Ben invited the new kid at school over and he couldn’t get past the wards. Thankfully there were no other kids around to explain things too and they found out the new kid was a kitsune. Sam had known a kitsune when he was a kid, and it turned out that this was her son. There was no way either of the retired hunters was going to allow them access past the wards, but Sam struck up his old friendship with Amy outside of the wards. Ben had thankfully been told never to take someone’s hand as they came inside since it would pull them past the wards even if they weren’t human. 

Dean reluctantly allowed Ben to be friends with the boy provided that someone was always with them when they weren’t at school and Amy didn’t count. Neither did Lisa since she wasn’t capable of protecting them if something happened. It was usually Sam, often with Gabriel that spent time with Amy and the kids since Dean couldn’t manage to keep his disgust hidden well enough. He trusted his brother and brother-in-law with Ben’s safety and even that was only because he knew that the wards of intent were still working over the town. Thankfully it didn’t last long though as they never stayed in one place for more than a year to keep suspicions down.

Once a month Dean, Lisa, and Ben took a day out on the town to spend some family time together, giving Sam and Gabriel the run of the bunker, and they always took advantage of it. It was on one of these days that their delightful routine was rudely interrupted. Gabriel had Sam bent over the table in the library having his way with him, when someone stumbled through the door. Gabriel snapped his fingers, clothing Sam and himself, and took a protective stance in front of the hunter ignoring his huff of indignation. 

Sam was the one to speak though as Gabriel was just looking inquisitively between the intruder and the door. “Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?” 

At the same time the man said, “Who are you and where is my son?”

Gabriel suddenly perked up and said, “Hold up a sec there Samsquatch. I know what’s going on.” He walked over to the new guy and said, “What’s your name and when are you from?”

“When?!” both of the humans in the room echoed. 

“That sigil that brought you here, was supposed to bring you to your blood. I’m guessing your son since you asked for him, but it looks like it was altered,” Gabriel explained as he stepped closer to the sigil and put his face almost against it before making a face, “Blech. Yep. By demon blood. Apparently you’re about to be followed,” he finished with a shrug.

The man started to panic. “She can’t get access to this place!” he cried recognizing where they were. 

“Relax bucko. If the wards don’t fry her, I will,” Gabriel said easily. 

“What are you?” he asked. He just had too many questions swirling in his head to make sense of anything right now. 

“My questions first. Name and when you’re from,” Gabriel was not going to continue having a conversation with a nameless person, even if it was obviously a Winchester.

“Henry, 1958,” was all he said as he looked around. He had only been here once, but he would always know this place. 

“Henry huh? What do you know Sammy? It’s your long lost granddaddy. Seems he didn’t die in the explosion after all.”

“What…” was all Henry was able to say before a red-headed woman stumbled into the door behind Henry. Seems since she came in behind the wards they weren’t going to fry her so Gabriel rolled his eyes and put a hand on her head and did it himself, before anyone could blink. “What are you?” Henry asked again.

“The archangel Gabriel at your service,” Henry looked awed for a moment, before he remembered what he had seen when he came in and looked with wide eyes between Sam and Gabriel. Noticing that Gabriel added, “And bonded to your grandson Sam,” as he walked back over to his lover and placed an arm around his waist. He knew that the men of letters were far more progressive than others in their time, but not sure how they would react to two men together. He was going to make sure that Henry didn’t make any trouble over it though. 

“O…okay. So my grandson is married? To an archangel. Right. I’d like to wake up now.”

“I think we all need a little more explanation Gabe,” Sam said fondly pressing a kiss to the archangel’s temple. 

“Righto. So the sigil was altered so that instead of taking you to your son within the same time period, it brought you to your nearest relative in a future time. The demon was probably trying to make sure she wiped out the men of letters completely and get a chance to do it again if she didn’t knowing that your family would still be men of letters if they were still around.”

“Wait…if they were still around? You’re here aren’t you so they must be,” Henry said confused.

“Sorry but they aren’t. Gabe found this place a few decades ago, and when we bonded he brought me here thinking I may be able to get in. We got past the wards and riddles and have since revived the men of letters in a way.”

“But you weren’t raised in it?” Henry said scandalized. 

“No. We were raised hunters actually,” Sam said matter-of-factly. 

Henry plopped into a chair and groaned. “Hunters. Hunters with access to all the secrets of the world. We’re all doomed.”

Gabriel looked up at that. He wasn’t going to let anyone talk about his Sammy that way. “Hey buddy. I’ll have you know that Sammy here is really smart and his brother isn’t far behind. They are far more suited to your precious men of letters than you think.”

Henry looked taken aback at the archangel’s vociferous defense of the hunter…his grandson apparently, and said, “Right. Okay. Sorry,” before changing the subject. “So why did it bring me to you instead of my son?”

Sam looked down nervously and couldn’t find the words so Gabriel rescued him, “John died a while back. Killed by a demon.”

Henry put his head in his hands. “Did he ever know…” he wasn’t sure how to finish that sentence.

Sam sighed sadly. “He thought you ran out on him and his mom,” he ripped the bandaid off.

Henry looked hopefully at Gabriel who knew what the man wanted. “I can’t send you back. Well technically I could, but since the past can’t be changed you would just go back to die like history says you did, so I won’t send you back.” Gabriel thought for a moment though. “But I might be able to get a message to your son telling him what really happened.”

“How?” both the men in the room asked.

“You said when your father broke out of hell he was surrounded in a white light and disappeared?” Sam nodded as Henry made a choked sound at the thought of his son in hell. “Sounds like he probably went to heaven. Can’t say for sure though.”

Henry was startled when another man appeared in front of them. “You called for me brother?” Cas asked. 

“Heya Cassie. I need to ask for a little family favor. You know if anyone’s run across John Winchester up in heaven?”

“You’re an archangel too,” Henry asked in awe. 

“Seraph actually…Gabriel who is this?”

“Henry Winchester, travelled through time from 1958, and needs to get a message to his son,” Gabriel explained. 

“I see,” Cas said.

“Glad someone does,” Henry muttered. 

“I will assign some people to look for John Winchester and will let you know when we find him.”

“Thanks Cassie. You’re a champ,” Gabriel said cheerfully and Cas disappeared.

“So angels can get in here?” Henry asked. “They weren’t sure if the warding would exclude them or not.”

“Gabe and Cas are the only ones who can because Dean and I allow them through the wards. The wards do stop angels,” Sam explained. “Gabe is technically the ruler of heaven, but he leaves Cas in charge so he can be down here with us so Cas needs to be able to get in and talk to him.”

 

“I’m not technically anything Sam-a-lam. Cassie rules heaven. I just throw my might around a little when the brats get out of hand,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes. 

“This place is different than I remembered. Where are all the artifacts?” Henry asked noticing the lack of the swords and daggers and most of the other artifacts.

“They are all in subbasement three in the storage rooms. There have been a lot of changes since you were last here,” Sam told him. 

They heard the front door then and Dean’s yell. “Sammy we’re back. Get decent,” and Ben snickered. They had come home a little early once and gotten a show they hadn’t really bargained for so Dean made a point of announcing when they were home now. 

“In the library Dean and we’re decent,” Sam yelled back. 

They stopped short at the sight of a new person in the bunker. Sam had no idea where to begin, but he should have tried because Gabriel took the silence as carte blanche to do the introductions and said, “And this is your other grandson Dean, his wife Lisa, and their son Ben,” and Dean exploded.

“What the hell!?”

Lisa put a hand on his arm to calm him and Gabriel came over to them. “Before we go into explanations, a little test for Ben,” he said as he walked Ben over to the door and pointed at the sigil. “What do you see?”

Ben squinted at it for a moment, “Um…transportation I think.” He reached out and touched it running the substance between his fingers, “In blood…but there’s something else too. I don’t know what.”

“Excellent job Benny! Really! Even I had to study it for a moment to see the time discrepancy,” Gabriel beamed with pride. He had started teaching Ben sigils recently. “So long story short, when the original men of letters were attacked, he escaped with a transportation spell designed to take it to his son…I presume to get him to safety,” he looked at Henry who nodded, “But the demon who was attacking altered the sigil as he passed through throwing him forward in time to his nearest blood relative. Here.”

Dean had learned all about the attack that supposedly killed his grandfather from Sam and Gabriel, so he was up to date on that part of the family. “Not that I’m complaining. Really. But why didn’t he shoot out at the movie theatre then where I was?”

“My best guess is that the inherent magic of this place took over when he was pulled in two directions. Or maybe the wards recognized him and pulled him in. Maybe a combination of both,” Gabriel shrugged. There was a lot that wasn’t understood about that sort of magic, especially with such hasty, last minute alterations.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Sammy. Looks like grandpappy might need a lie down. You wanna find him a room?” Gabriel said cheerfully as Henry looked a little white. 

“Yeah ok. End of our hall good?” Sam asked. At Gabriel’s nod and shrug Sam started leading his grandfather who coincidentally looked younger than he did, down the hall and gave him the last room on the hallway. He didn’t want him too close to him and Gabriel, but close enough to get to them if he needed to. There were four hallways with bedrooms in the place. Sam and Gabriel had one, Dean, Lisa, and Ben had another, so there were still two others that he could have chosen where Henry would be alone, but somehow he didn’t think the guy needed to be alone right now. The way the hallways were set up it was almost like separate houses that just shared everything except the bedrooms, and the studies that they had converted bedrooms into.

Henry looked in shock at the state of the bedroom. Gabriel had gotten bored one day and fixed up all the bedrooms. Except for the two expanded master bedrooms, they were all still the same size, but were far more opulent than before. Sam just shrugged, “Perks of having an archangel around.” 

When he got back to the library he could see that Dean had collected himself and they had gotten the full story from Gabriel. He joined the little conference that Ben for once had been able to sit in on, just as Dean said nervously, “So the wards do have a weakness.”

“It’s not one that I expect to be exploited again honestly,” Gabriel said soothingly. “The only people who ever knew that spell were men of letters, and they are all either gone or here now.”

“But if that portal could get through who’s to say another type of portal can’t. Aren’t there other things or spells that can create portals?” Ben asked curiously. 

Dean beamed proudly at his son as Gabriel answered, “All portals need some kind of anchor. The chances of someone or something harmful having snuck an anchor in here is pretty slim, but there isn’t anything that could get in here that I can’t handle, so if something does happen and I’m not here to handle it just send me an emergency prayer and I’ll be here immediately,” Gabriel told them hoping that would reassure them. He could understand their apprehension though. This place had always been seen as a safe haven. Having that breached by a demon was very unsettling, even for him. They accepted his reasoning though and moved on, Ben asking more questions about the spell and sigil and how they can be altered.

After a few questions Gabriel laughed and said, “Hold your horses kiddo. We are a long way from modification of sigils and their use in spellwork. You gotta learn to identify them first before you can learn how to use them.”

“Why does it matter? I can learn to use the ones I already know while I keep learning more,” Ben said slightly petulantly. 

“Because if you don’t know what makes one sigil different from another the smallest mistake could have terrible consequences. You learn them all, then you learn how to use them. Those are the rules,” Gabriel said firmly with a raised eyebrow daring the kid to keep arguing.

“Fine,” Ben said crossing his arms. Seems even mature teenagers are still teenagers after all. 

“But on that note it’s getting late and Ben should be getting to bed,” Lisa said, giving her son ‘the look’ when he opened his mouth to argue. Ben went to bed and both couples went off for some alone time. 

Once they were safely ensconced in their room Sam turned to Gabriel, “Ok. Spill.”

“What do you mean Samsquatch?” Gabriel said dismissively.

“You think you can fool me? You were a lot more shaken than you should have been back there. Does it have anything to do with what’s been on your mind the last few months?” Sam asked curiously. He had noticed that there was something on the archangel’s mind, but had been trying to give him time to come to him about it, but this was the last straw. 

Gabriel sighed, “You really know me too well Sammy. I wasn’t sure if I even wanted to say anything because I didn’t know how you would feel about it.”

Sam sat down on the bed and pulled Gabriel next to him as he turned to face his lover. “Feel about what Gabe?”

“A baby,” Gabriel said softly. The idea of the bunker being the least bit vulnerable while they had a child there had admittedly shaken him more than it should have. 

Sam was completely taken aback at that. Of all the things that he could have expected from this conversation that one wouldn’t have even made the running. “A…a baby…how…um…How would that even work?”

Sam hadn’t said no. He wanted to talk about it at least. That counted as a win in Gabriel’s book so he said a little more confidently. “Well I was thinking about that. We could use a surrogate.”

Sam thought for a minute. There had to be more to it than that. “Which of us would…you know,” Sam asked blushing at the thought. 

“You would of course. An angel having a baby with a human is bad news. Not exactly the kind of thing we want to do.”

And that made more sense to Sam. I mean Gabriel could turn himself into a woman to carry a baby if he wanted. Hell, he could probably modify his current body to do so, but it made sense now why he wanted to use a surrogate. Sam’s curiosity, however, got the best of him, “Why is it bad news?”

“Whole lot of power, very little control. Nephelim are even more powerful than their angel offspring due to constant contact with a soul, but they have no more control over their power than a human could.”

Sam shuddered at the idea, just imagining how disastrous that would be. He considered the idea for a moment before saying, “I can see a couple issues with the surrogate idea. First of all, if it were found out that she was associated with us she could be a target, and completely exposed out there in the world, but her staying here with us would be nearly impossible without telling her about all sorts of things that she doesn’t need to know about.”

Gabriel knew his bonded well and could tell that he would be on board with the idea if they could get the kinks worked out so he snapped his fingers and there was a woman standing in front of them, “Easily solved,” he said with a smirk. “I can give her as much or as little personality as you want and she can stay here without worrying about giving away too much.”

Sam looked at the woman nervously. “I wouldn’t have to…you know…” he trailed off gesturing distastefully at the woman.

Gabriel scowled, “Over my dead body. I can just transfer your seed over to her with my powers.”

Sam sighed in relief. He figured it would work that way, but the lack of a doctor in this scenario to do the implantation had concerned him for a moment. “Good,” he said, before thinking another moment. “But we do need to consider the other people living here too. If we are going to have another person staying here they should know about it in advance at least.” Sam had almost said they should have a say in it but realized that this wasn’t just inviting some random person to live with them. This was about him and Gabriel having a child and thus was between them. It would be polite to give the others a heads up though. 

Gabriel grinned and snapped his fingers as the girl disappeared. “So you want to do this?” Gabriel asked hopefully. 

Sam kissed his bonded lovingly. “I would love to have a child,” he said sincerely, “Just one other thing?”

“Anything Samshine,” Gabriel said placing his hand over Sam’s cheek. 

“Can you make the girl look more like you? I would like to be able to see some of you in our child,” Sam asked with a smile and Gabriel’s heart soared. 

“Absolutely,” he said pulling his lover in for a kiss and quickly getting lost in him as they finished what had been so rudely interrupted by their surprise guest.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning over breakfast after Ben left for school Sam and Gabriel broke the news to Henry, Dean, and Lisa. “You’re what!?” Dean asked gob smacked at the same time Lisa said, “That’s great!”

The smiled at Lisa and Sam turned to Dean and said, “creating a surrogate and having a baby. We wanted to let you guys know since the surrogate will be staying here until the baby is born.”

“How is that possible?” Henry asked confused. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know the details though. 

“Simple. I snap my fingers and create a girl, then snap my fingers again and she’s pregnant with Sammy’s baby. Baby is born then I snap my fingers and she disappears. Whala! Brand new baby Winchester,” Gabriel said animatedly. 

“You are going to raise a child here?” Henry asked nervously.

“We practically raised Ben here,” Dean cut in. “That’s why all the dangerous stuff is locked on the lower floors. He had become a lot more used to the idea of raising children in this life over the years as he realized that they could do so and still live normal lives and give the children a choice. 

“I…see,” Henry said uncomfortably. This place was never meant for raising children. He was more accepting of Ben since he was at an age where children usually began learning and studying with the men of letters, but raising a young child in a place meant for scholarly endeavors just felt wrong to him. He was perfectly aware that he was the newcomer here and that these were different times than he was accustomed to so kept his mouth shut. 

Lisa could see Henry’s discomfort and decided to change the subject before something was said. “So we need to decide on a cover story for Henry. We can’t exactly tell people he’s your time travelling grandfather after all,” she said with a smile towards the man in question who was very glad of the change in subject.

Sam looked thoughtful for a minute. “I don’t really like the idea of brother, but cousin could work,” he looked questioningly at Dean and Henry who both nodded. “Ok so Henry is our cousin. On Dad’s side of course.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and all the documents Henry would need were on the table in front of him. Henry looked through them curiously. He could definitely see the benefits of having an archangel around. 

Once breakfast was over Sam and Gabriel went to their room to take care of the surrogate situation. There was nothing that they would be doing that was private exactly, but it still felt like it should be a private moment. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a woman appeared much like last time, with wavy flowing sandy blonde hair and whiskey colored eyes. She may have been beautiful except for the fact that she had Gabriel’s more masculine features. Sam snorted in amusement. “Ok so if anyone asks she’s your sister right?”

“Course Samsquatch,” Gabriel said perkily. “Now do you have any preference on boy or girl?”

Sam thought for a second, “Doesn’t really matter to me.”

“Ok good. We will just let the chips fall where they may on that one then,” he said, but before he snapped his fingers again he looked seriously at Sam. “You’re absolutely certain that you want to do this? That you’re not just doing it because I want it?” he asked seriously.

Sam pulled his lover into a deep kiss. “Nothing would make me happier than raising a child with you Gabe,” he said sincerely. 

Gabriel smiled openly and snapped again. “One baby on the way then,” he said happily. 

Sam looked uncomfortably at the woman just standing there. “Can you give her a little personality or something? She’s just creepy like this.”

Gabriel laughed heartily. “Sure thing Sam-a-lam,” he said as he snapped his fingers again and she came to life. He didn’t want to give her too much personality. It would make it more difficult for her to go when the time came, but she could at least interact with them now. 

They set her up in the room two doors down from theirs, leaving the one in the middle for them to set up as the nursery. Sam wanted to do the majority of it by hand rather than by snap. 

They headed back into the library where Dean was working on some research on portals while Lisa was lying down since she wasn’t feeling well. Dean’s drink came shooting out of his nose when he saw the female clone of Gabriel walk in behind the couple. He didn’t want to say anything offensive since he wasn’t sure how aware she was so he settled for an amused eyebrow raise. 

Sam grinned seeing the thoughts running through his brothers mind and just settled for saying, “Dean this is Gabriel’s sister…um…” he trailed off. They hadn’t actually named her yet.

“Gabrielle,” Gabriel said perkily.

“Seriously Gabriel?” Sam said flabbergasted.

Gabriel shrugged. “Our parents had a weird sense of humor?” he half-asked. 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Ok whatever. Gabriel’s sister Gabrielle,” he said sarcastically. 

That was the last straw for Dean who couldn’t help himself anymore as he let out a barking laugh. “You two are priceless. I swear,” he said through his laughter as he shook his head. 

At that point Henry came in with another book that he had been looking for, did a double take at the two versions of Gabriel and then just nodded at them and went on his way. Neither of the men addressed Gabrielle directly so she didn’t speak to them either. 

Gabriel decided that making her a bookworm would be pointless since she couldn’t exactly get anything from the knowledge so he snapped up some knitting. She could knit stuff for the baby while they were working. She thanked him and sat down to start knitting while Sam and Gabriel hit the books. They would do their sparring after lunch today since most of the morning was taken up with getting this situation settled. 

Lisa dragged herself into the kitchen to have lunch with the guys and she too did a double take at the new addition, but then just smiled at the happy couple. She quickly figured out why the girl looked so much like Gabriel. They would want a child to look like the two of them after all. She quickly engaged ‘Gabrielle’ in conversation unlike the men who tended to pretend she wasn’t there. She quickly found that the constructed woman wasn’t exactly a brilliant conversationalist due to the fact that she wasn’t actually real so decided to follow the men’s lead and ignore her for the most part, though she did feel rather rude doing so. 

It was about a week later when the next revelation fell on them. Lisa still hadn’t been feeling very well and so she went to the doctor who informed her that she too was pregnant. It seemed that Gabriel and Sam’s baby would be having some company after all. She would be due four weeks before Gabrielle. Dean was over the moon when she told him, and Sam and Gabriel were just as excited. Even Henry was getting into the spirit of having children around though he missed his wife and son. 

As if conjured by the thought Cas appeared in the kitchen just as they were finishing lunch after she and Dean had told the others. “We have found John Winchester’s soul.”

“That’s great Cassie. More people to share all the great news with!” Gabriel said happily. The three Winchesters in the room were not so optimistic though. Sam was worried how his father would take the idea of him not only being gay but being with a supernatural creature and having a child with said creature. Dean was worried about the fact that he wasn’t actually hunting anymore and was settled down with a family doing research, and Henry was just worried that his son would never forgive him for not being there. 

Gabriel looked around at all the long faces and sighed. Better to get this over with sooner rather than later before their apprehension grew much more. “Ok so I can’t anchor John here. The wards will never allow it so once Benny gets home from school I can take us all to my cabin and pull John down and we can all sit down and have a conversation,” he said as if it were already settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a couple days before the next chapter of this one is out. I'm really struggling with writing John and Henry isn't much better as I'm sure you can all tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out once I was able to get started it just flowed so here you go a little earlier than I anticipated.

Once Ben got home from school, they explained how they were going to see his dead grandfather for a few hours, and after wrapping his head around that he was excited about it. It’s not like it was the strangest thing to happen in their family. Hell it probably wasn’t the strangest thing to happen today. He was just as excited about getting to see Scotland even if it was just one house and a field. 

Gabrielle hadn’t wanted to come with them, but Sam was overly worried about leaving her alone there since everyone else was going. Gabriel pointed out that she could pray if she needed anything, but Sam wouldn’t be dissuaded so she came along too. 

Once Gabriel dropped them off he went off to heaven and arrived back with John Winchester who was rather confused. “What’s going on?” Henry wasn’t in the room because they wanted to be able to prepare John for the revelation first. 

“You’re visiting with us from heaven because we have some things to tell you. Well only one of those things is the reason you’re here, but while you’re here we might as well catch you up,” Sam said nervously looking to Dean for help. 

Dean rolled his eyes annoyed with his brother for dumping this on him. “Thing is, your dad didn’t abandon you as a kid. Well not on purpose anyway, but I’ll let him explain,” He said motioning for Henry to come into the room. 

“Johnny,” Henry said brokenly. “You grew up so strong.” This was the first time he had laid eyes on his son since he was five years old. 

John puffed up, “You have a lot of nerve…”

“Just hear him out Dad. Please,” Dean asked hopefully. 

John nodded and Henry told his story, leaving out the scene he had stumbled into when he landed in the future. John nodded tersely at the end of his story but he had spent his entire life thinking that his father had abandoned him. He couldn’t just put that aside in a moment so to buy some time he looked around to the other people in the room. “Anyone going to introduce everyone else?” he asked gruffly. 

Sam spoke up first, “This is the archangel Gabriel,” he began as he reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him close, “And we are bonded and having a child.”

And that was one revelation too many for military man John Winchester who sneered angrily at his son. “I should have known a weakling like you would turn out to be a poof.” 

Sam looked stricken for a moment before he turned and walked out the door slamming it behind him. Gabriel looked at John with fire in his eyes and said with forced calm, “Can everyone give me a moment with my father-in-law,” the title sounding just as sarcastic as the archangel could make it. Gabriel didn’t get angry often, but when he did no one would dare disobey him. Dean hustled Ben and Lisa outside with Henry right behind them. Gabrielle was in the other room so was of no concern at that moment. As soon as the room was cleared Gabriel had John by his collar pinned against the wall. “You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I happen to be the head honcho of heaven where you enjoy all your wonderful time. I can just as easily chuck you back into hell and you don’t know how tempted I am to do so right now. Your son is the most important being in existence to me, and I will not stand for anyone or anything hurting him so I’m going to send him back in here and you are going to apologize and fix this or you’re going to have a date with the demons. Do you understand me?” he said through his teeth as his wings projected on the walls behind them and the cabin shook. 

John remembered hell, and wanted no parts of going back there so just nodded fearfully as the archangel released him and stormed outside himself. He only had a moment alone though as Dean came back in as soon as Gabriel left. “That was way out of line Dad,” he said almost as angry as his brother-in-law. “Gabriel and Sam are good together, and calling Sammy a weakling is about the farthest thing from the truth. Hell Dad, Sam beat Lucifer himself in a mental war, survived decades of torture at his hands, then made it out and went into battle against another archangel to protect the rest of us and won!” Dean said heatedly. 

John just looked at Dean like he had two heads. His younger son had done all that? He just couldn’t believe it. He nodded at Dean letting him know that he heard him but he would save his apologies for Sam. Dean wanted to get the hard part of his news out of the way before he brought his family in here in case his father said something stupid again. “I don’t hunt anymore. I do research with Sam. We are reviving the men of letters,” he said firmly daring his father to object. 

John took a deep calming breath. It wouldn’t do to insult another of his sons and risk the archangel getting even more pissed off after all. “Why would you stop hunting?” John asked evenly.

“Because I have a family to think about now, that I want to keep safe,” Dean replied. 

“A family?” John asked remembering the other people he saw with Dean.

Dean opened the door waved them in. “This is my wife Lisa, our son Ben, and we have another baby on the way,” he said. John had no problem with this revelation and greeted them warmly, receiving a chilly reception at best due to his treatment of Sam. He figured if he was going to get anywhere with them he would need to apologize to Sam so headed out the door to find his younger son. 

 

Meanwhile outside: Gabriel had found Sam standing rigidly in the center of the clearing, and calming himself, placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder as he walked up behind him. “Your father’s an ass,” he said moving so that he was in front of Sam and placed his other hand on his lover’s cheek using his thumb to wipe away the traitorous tear that had escaped Sam’s eye. 

“I know,” Sam said shakily. “It’s just hearing our relationship referred to like that. Like it was dirty and wrong…” Sam trailed off knowing that Gabriel would understand. 

“It’s not dirty or wrong Samshine. It’s endorsed by God himself remember,” Gabriel said with a smile as he pressed a soft kiss to the retired hunter’s lips, “And no love as pure as ours could be anything but perfect,” he finished resting his forehead against Sam’s. 

This was how John found them. He cleared his throat and Sam jumped and tried to move away from Gabriel, but the archangel just wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist and didn’t let him get far as they turned to look at the deceased hunter. “I’m sorry Sam. I overreacted and I was wrong,” Sam nodded tersely and Gabriel glared at John indicating he should do better than that. John shifted uncomfortably and continued, “It’s no excuse or anything, but I was already upset about everything with my father and it was just one shocking piece of information too much. Your brother told me some of what you’ve accomplished since I died and I want you to know that I’m very proud of you and I’m glad you’re happy.”

Gabriel gave the old hunter a satisfied nod as Sam seemed to soften. He gave his father a tentative smile and was pulled into a quick backslapping hug. John decided to try to get some family bonding the only way he knew how. “So I hear you’ve got some serious skills now. What say we have a little match? Me and Dean against you two,” he proposed. 

Gabriel suppressed his laugh as Sam gave an uncharacteristic smirk and said, “You’re on,” motioning for Dean to come over. “Dad wants you and him to take on me and Gabe,” he said grinning at his brother. 

“Aw hell,” Dean groaned as he nodded in acceptance. Gabriel snapped four training blades into existence and handed them out as they squared off against each other. It took under twenty seconds for Dean and John to be disarmed and at the mercy of the other two. John looked at his younger son amazed for a moment and Dean said, “You want to see a real show you should see those two square off against each other.”

John looked hopefully at them and they just laughed and turned to face each other and John was left in awe at the skill they showed and the speed with which they moved. Dean leaned towards his father and said, “Now you see how he beat an archangel in armed combat. Those two can take out as many as twenty angels at once when they are working together.” Dean was determined to get his father to respect his brother for once in his life. They let it go on for a little while, neither gaining the upper hand for long before Dean called out, “Ok guys. Let’s take a break.”

Sam and Gabriel ended their fight with a kiss as they turned and started walking back with their audience. They got settled back into the living room and spent the next few hours talking before Gabrielle came out to tell them she was hungry, causing John to do a double take at her appearance, which began a whole new conversation as Gabriel snapped his fingers and created a feast for everyone there. In the end John’s response to Henry was basically that he forgave him but he still didn’t know him and since this visit was a one-time thing that wasn’t likely to change. Henry contented himself with that, knowing that it could have been a lot worse, but couldn’t help but be disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

A few months later both women were now sporting decent baby bumps and Dean was doting on Lisa as much as Sam and Gabriel were doting on Gabrielle. Unlike the constructed woman, Lisa was getting more and more impatient with it though. Dean somehow managed to take her snapping at him in stride and didn’t let it phase him, making Sam and Gabriel marvel at his new-found maturity. 

It was her annoyance at Dean taking control of everything that led Lisa to give Ben permission to go on a trip with his best friend’s family to a theme park a few towns over. Dean likely would have given permission too though. He wanted Ben to have all the experiences a kid should have and while he would much rather keep Ben in the town, there was no theme park in Lebanon, so Ben got to go. 

It was just Ben’s bad luck that some demons had been making deals in that particular theme park and spotted Ben. They could smell the Winchester in his blood, but when they didn’t spot any other Winchester’s around decided to take the opportunity for revenge. Before Ben knew it he was standing in an old condemned building. He had recently reached brown belt in his martial arts classes so he put up a good fight, but soon found himself pinned up against the wall. 

“Well if it isn’t a little baby Winchester, all alone and unprotected,” the demon sneered as his eyes went black. 

That was all Ben needed to see to know what he was dealing with, “Exorsizamus te. Omnis imundus spiritus…” was all he was able to get out before a hand tightened around his throat choking off the rest of his words along with his air supply. He did the only thing he had left to do and screamed in his mind ‘Uncle Gabe help!”

Gabriel and Sam had been feeling the first kicks of their new baby when Gabriel suddenly straightened and disappeared with an exclamation of “Shit!”

Sam started, wondering what had happened but quickly realizing that the only thing that would have Gabriel leave so abruptly and be so rattled would be if something happened to one of their ever expanding family and the only one who wasn’t here right now was…BEN! Sam ran from the room looking for Dean and Lisa but realized, thankfully before he found them, that he had nothing to actually tell them and nothing more than a haunch that something was wrong so there was no point in them panicking as much as he was so he forced himself to be calm and made his way to the library to try to get his mind on something else until Gabriel returned. 

 

Meanwhile in the abandoned building: Ben was being choked against the wall and felt himself starting to lose consciousness when there was a bright light and the demon choking him fell to the ground releasing him to do the same gasping for air. He looked around and saw the other four demons laying there dead as well and his uncle Gabe looking ever the archangel as he surveyed the scene for more threats. 

Finding none he turned to Ben and the switch flipped from avenging angel to concerned uncle as he grabbed Ben in a tight hug using the contact to heal all the bruises the thirteen-year-old had accumulated in the fight, including his bruised trachea. He pulled back a bit and started running his hands down Ben’s arms, “You okay kiddo?” he asked despite knowing that he had healed everything. 

“I’m…I’m okay,” Ben said shakily. With the exception of the time with the changelings five years ago, this was the first time he had been attacked, and the first time that they were after him specifically. He was very shaken up.

Gabriel pulled him into another hug, one hand on the back of Ben’s head as he rested his head over top of his nephew’s. “You did good kid,” Gabriel said proudly. He could feel the damage that Ben had inflicted to the demons before he had shown up. The protective part of him wished that Ben had called him the second they grabbed him, but the practical part pointed out that he had to learn to fight his own battles, and that Ben did call as soon as he was over his head which was really all he could ask from a Winchester. 

“You wanna go home buddy or go back to your friends?” he asked softly. 

“Can we go home?” Ben asked in a small voice.

“Sure thing kiddo,” Gabriel said with a forced smile as he pulled out his phone to call the adult in charge of the trip to make an excuse for him picking Ben up, saying that the boy wasn’t feeling well and that since he was in the area, Ben had called him to pick him up, and then he snapped them home, where Ben was met with more crushing hugs from his parents after they heard what happened. 

Dean was about to forbid Ben from leaving the town ever again, but Gabriel pulled him aside first, leaving the teenager with his now crying pregnant mother. “I know you want to forbid him from going anywhere again, and I can completely understand that, but you shouldn’t,” Gabriel told him.

“Why the hell not? The first time he leaves the town he is set on by demons!” Dean yelled.

“You’re right he was, but if you try to keep him here against his will he will just rebel and leave the first chance he gets. He did good though Dean. He did everything right. He fought back, pretty well from the damage the demons had when I burned them out and when he got cornered he called for me,” Gabriel said proudly.

Dean couldn’t help but feel pride at that too, but he was still worried about his son, “But if he’s in danger…”

“He knows to call for me and you know full well that it doesn’t matter what I’m doing I will drop everything and be by his side in a second if he needs me,” Gabriel said firmly. “But if you punish him for this, then he may be more hesitant to call next time and try to handle it on his own so he can keep it secret, and then he would be in trouble.”

Dean closed his eyes in frustration. He could see Gabriel’s point. That’s definitely what he would have done at that age. He opened his eyes and looked directly into Gabriel’s, “You keep my son safe, Gabriel, no matter what. You understand?” He would have to trust the archangel to be there. 

“Absolutely. No matter what,” Gabriel promised sincerely and Dean went back to save his son from his crying mother while Gabriel went to find Sam and after giving Sam the same speech he did Dean, Sam finally relaxed for the first time since Gabriel had disappeared. 

Ben hunted down his uncle later on that evening and found him in Gabrielle’s room with Sam. He could tell that Ben wanted to talk to Gabriel and he had already smothered the kid once his parents were done with him so he just made his excuses and left ruffling Ben’s hair as he passed him. Once they were alone, Ben said, “Thank you Uncle Gabe.”

Gabriel shook his head in amusement, “You never have to thank me for saving you Benji.”

“I mean for not letting Dad lock me in the bunker for the rest of eternity like I’m sure he wanted to,” Ben clarified. 

Gabriel smiled, “That would have been counter-productive, and like I told your dad, you did everything right kiddo. As long as you keep being smart about it, meaning don’t hesitate to call me for help if you need it, I’ll keep going to bat for you with your parents. Deal?”

Ben laughed, “Deal.”

“And if you ever get in over your head and don’t call me? Your parents will be the least of your worries kid. You got me?” he said sternly. 

“I got it Uncle Gabe,” Ben said nervously. The archangel may be the fun uncle, but him mad was scarier than a hundred demons. 

Gabriel shot Ben a grin and said, “Good. Now you wanna feel your cousin kick?” Despite having been able to feel his brother or sister kick for a few weeks now, Ben jumped at the chance and sat down next to his uncle, letting the archangel guide his hand over Gabrielle’s stomach as she just watched with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tissue warning. have them ready.

Lisa was going to have the baby in the bunker. She had done the hospital thing with Ben because she had been worried about complications arising, but she had always dreamed of a home birth, and with an archangel on hand in case anything happened she felt safe enough to do so this time. Gabriel had been around so long that obviously he had delivered more than his fair share of babies, and he was planning to deliver his own as well, so had no problem doing so for Lisa. 

Lisa was two weeks late though which is why she was impatiently pacing up and down the halls of the bunker growling at anyone who got too close as she tried everything she could to get the baby to come already. Dean had already been threatened with emasculation multiple times when he tried to get her to rest. Gabriel just laughed. He knew that babies came whenever they were ready and he could sense no problems with either Lisa or the baby as he had told her multiple times over the course of that two weeks. 

Lisa was on her fourth circuit of the main floor of the bunker that day when she suddenly felt weak and dizzy. She managed a quick prayer to Gabriel as she felt herself collapse and he arrived in time to catch her. He knew the second he did that there was something wrong and sent Sam, who had just stuck his head out of their room when Gabriel disappeared to go get Dean as he snapped them back to Dean and Lisa’s room and laid her on the bed. He ran his hands over her stomach to get an idea of what the problem was as Dean and Sam came barreling into the room. 

“Okay Lis. I’m gonna have to induce your labor here. The placenta detached and the uterus is filling with blood. I’ve reattached it and stopped the bleeding, but we need to get the baby out of there ok?” he said soothingly. Lisa just nodded fearfully as Dean clutched his brother’s arm in a death grip. “Don’t worry. This is why I’m here. You’ll both be just fine. I promise,” he said sincerely as he sent a burst of grace into her uterus to get things moving.

Her water broke in a gush of both blood and amniotic fluid and Lisa screamed as her first contraction hit. That got Dean moving and he rushed to her side and said, “Sammy, will you go pick Ben up at school? He wanted to be here for this.” 

Sam, grateful for the excuse, rushed out to do as Dean asked. By the time he arrived back with Ben forty-five minutes later, Lisa was just starting to push. Between angelic induction and it being her second child it was going quickly at least. “You’re doing great sweetie. The head is out. One more good push should do it,” Gabriel said from his place between her legs. 

She gave it one last push with the next contraction and the sound of a baby crying rang through the room. Gabriel grinned, “Congratulations on your new daughter,” he said as he cleaned her up, wrapped her in a blanket, and kissed her forehead muttering something in Enochian before he handed her to Lisa. Both new parents were too wrapped up in their new daughter to notice, but Sam asked Gabriel what it was he said, to which Gabriel replied, “Old Enochian blessing for health, happiness, and long life.”

Lisa was too overcome with emotion to speak, but Dean looked up at the archangel with tears in his eyes and said, “Thank you Gabriel. For everything.” The archangel saved his wife and daughter before delivering his daughter and then blessing her. He would never be able to repay his brother-in-law for this. 

“What will you name her?” Sam asked. 

“Mary Charlotte Winchester,” Lisa managed to say. Mary was a no-brainer and they let Ben pick the middle name. 

“C’mon Sammy. Let’s go check on Gabrielle and give them some alone time,” Gabriel said happily as he placed a hand on each of the new parent’s shoulders and healed Lisa from the damage the birth had caused and Dean’s hand from the damage that Lisa had caused. 

 

Sam was a nervous wreck when Gabrielle went into labor a few days later. “But she’s early Gabriel! The baby isn’t supposed to be here for another week and a half!” he said panicked. 

After making sure that everything was ok with Gabrielle and the baby he turned to Sam and placed his hands on the hunter’s shoulders guiding him to the chair and sitting him down. “Everything’s perfectly find Samsquatch. I promise. Anytime in the last three weeks is perfectly safe.” Once Sam’s breathing started evening out again Gabriel said, “Now did you want your brother here for this or no?”

“Um…I’d kinda like it to be just us if that’s okay,” Sam said sheepishly knowing that he was there for Mary’s birth and feeling a little bad. 

“Whatever you want my Samshine,” Gabriel said kissing him softly. “You should call him and let him know it’s happening at least though.” Gabriel knew that getting him to leave the room would be all but impossible, and as silly as it sounded to call his brother on the phone when he was a hallway away, it was for the best. Sam nodded and pulled out his phone as Gabriel turned his attention back to a screaming Gabrielle. 

Dean understood Sam wanting them to be alone for the birth, but he was still waiting outside the door to hear his niece or nephew’s first cry. None of the parents to be had wanted to know the sex of either baby so he wasn’t sure what it would be. Since it was a weekend Ben was with him, and they chatted quietly while they waited. Lisa was in their room nursing Mary, but they joined them about an hour in. 

Unlike with Lisa, this was a textbook delivery and it wasn’t long before Gabriel was holding their son in his arms whispering the same Encohian blessing he had over his niece. He snapped his fingers and Gabrielle disappeared leaving him and Sam alone with their new son. They had decided that Gabriel would pick the first name and Sam would pick the middle name, but they wouldn’t tell the other of their choice until the baby was there. 

Gabriel sat next to Sam on the bed and the retired hunter wrapped his arms around them both. “Camael,” Gabriel whispered stroking the baby’s cheek. 

“That’s a beautiful name,” Sam whispered just as low. “What does it mean?”

“It means joy,” Gabriel said with tears in his eyes.

Sam felt himself tearing up too as he leaned down to kiss his son’s forehead, “Camael Gabriel Winchester,” he whispered. 

Gabriel looked up at Sam questioningly and Sam leaned in to kiss his lover. “He has my DNA and your name. It’s perfect.”

Gabriel kissed him again, “I love you so much my wonderful Samshine.”

“And I love you just as much my perfect Gabriel,” Sam said with a happy grin before turning to their son, “And we both love you just as much too my little Camael.”

“We should introduce him to the rest of the family,” Gabriel said and Sam nodded standing and helping Gabriel to his feet since he had his arms full of baby. Gabriel didn’t actually need help of course, but accepted it with a roll of his eyes. Once they were standing he shifted the baby in his arms handing him to Sam. 

Sam beamed with happiness as he held his son for the first time, and Gabriel opened the door to find the whole family standing there. Even Henry had come to greet the new baby, and he was currently holding Mary who he was quite taken with. Sam just smiled at them and said, “Everyone meet Camael Gabriel Winchester.” 

Lisa immediately began cooing over the baby. “He’s just beautiful. What does his name mean?”

Sam proudly answered, “Camael means Joy and Gabriel, of course, means strength.”

Lisa smiled as she bent to kiss his forehead. “A beautiful name for a beautiful boy,” she whispered. 

Dean was just grinning at his brother. “He’s great man. Congratulations. Who would’ve ever thought we could have all this?” he asked gesturing around at their growing family.


	7. Chapter 7

Four years later:  
It was graduation day for Ben Winchester, or Ben Hetfield as the rest of the world knew him. He had completely baffled his teachers when he didn’t apply for any colleges despite being Valedictorian. He was going into the family business he told them, which as far as they were concerned was historical anthropological research. They tried to convince him that he should still get a degree in it, and even called his family in to talk to them about it, but after a tour of the ‘facilities’ of the bunker, where the books and materials were appropriately disguised of course, even they had to admit that Ben would be just fine without college. 

His speech paid homage to that in a way as he talked about finding your own path through a world of should and can’t and how doing things differently doesn’t have to be doing them wrong. The whole family was beaming with pride, but no one more so than Dean. His son was all grown up, and was going to be a full man of letters as of tomorrow with the skills of a hunter. Even the two little ones were behaving themselves miraculously. 

Mary was usually a little angel, but Camael took too much after his shorter father and was always full of mischief and pranks and laughter. Everyone joked that the one with the literal angel as a father was the one that acted like a demon. They had grown into beautiful children. Mary inherited the hair of her namesake and her father’s brilliant green eyes, but everything else about her looks was all Lisa. Her personality on the other hand was all Dean. Camael had Sam’s cheekbones and jaw, but everything else was Gabriel with his sandy blonde hair, golden eyes, and other facial features. They explained to people who commented that Gabriel’s sister had been their surrogate so that explained him looking like both of them. 

Both little ones were due to start kindergarten this year. They knew nothing about the supernatural world yet as they weren’t allowed to browse the library. The adults had installed a children’s section in the front for them and during the rare times when something important enough came up that it required everyone’s attention it was invaluable. They would learn the truth about the world when they were ten which was a little older than Ben had learned, but his was a special circumstance that they would all make sure never plagued these two. 

The first day of kindergarten came, and both kids were thankfully in the same class. None of the parents were handling it well on the inside, but were staying strong for the kids. Mary had no problem with the issue. She was a very independent child, but the more sensitive Camael was in tears. Gabriel knelt in front of his son and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from the child’s cheeks. “It’ll be alright kiddo. You get to come here and play with all the other kids for a few hours and then come home to me and daddy,” he said kissing the boy on his forehead. 

“But I want to stay with you,” Camael sniffled as the teacher came over. Sam greeted her as Gabriel had his hands full at the moment and Dean and Lisa were trailing after Mary who was already exploring the classroom. 

“Hello I’m Mrs. Richards,” she said.

Sam shook her hand. “Sam Winchester, my husband Gabriel, and our son Camael,” he introduced them as Dean and Lisa saw that the teacher was talking to the others and pulled Mary back over to them. 

“And I’m Dean Winchester, my wife Lisa, and our daughter Mary,” he said greeting her as well. They had taken back the Winchester name in time for the little ones to have their birth certificates created by Gabriel to start school. 

“If I remember correctly you are all at the same address?” she asked curiously. It was rare in this day and age to see extended families living together. 

“It’s a big place, handed down over generations,” Sam explained. “I was glad to see these two in the same class as they have been raised together their whole lives. I don’t think they know how to be apart,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Papa,” they heard a small voice say as Gabriel felt a tugging on his pant leg. He looked down and saw Camael reaching to be picked up. Gabriel smiled and complied with the silent order. 

“This is Mrs. Richards. She’s gonna be your teacher and look after you while you’re here,” Gabriel said soothingly to the scared little boy. 

“Do you and Daddy have to leave?” he asked in a small voice. 

“Sure do buddy, but we’ll be right back here to get you after lunch okay?” Gabriel suddenly felt another tug on his leg and another pair of arms were reaching up. Gabriel rolled his eyes good-naturedly and squatted to pick up the other half-pint. “And what do you want princess?” he asked eyes glittering amusedly. 

“Camael is up so I wanted up too,” she said as if it should be obvious and all the adults chuckled. 

Gabriel was always the one who had the most patience for their antics and with his angelic strength he never got tired carrying them around so having a kid on each arm was nothing new for him. “Well you are both going to have to get down and go play soon,” Gabriel jostling them both playfully and they giggled. 

She just shrugged, a habit she had picked up from her father, and said, “Okay. Come on Camael. Let’s go play,” she grabbed his hand as Gabriel put them down and took him off to play, Camael looking back nervously at his fathers. 

“Don’t worry,” Mrs. Richards said. “He’ll be fine soon. A lot of kids have trouble saying goodbye for the first time.”

“Not Mary,” Dean said with a snort as he and Lisa hadn’t gotten so much as a wave from their daughter. 

Mrs. Richards smiled, “And some kids just see all the nice toys and don’t even notice.”

“Just call us if you need us. We are all on the list for both kids along with our cousin Henry and Mary’s brother Ben,” Sam said nervously glancing at Camael who seemed to be playing sedately if a little subdued with his cousin. 

“I will,” the teacher assured them as they left. 

The four parents had agreed that only one of them needed to go pick the kids up on any given day and quickly worked out a schedule. Gabriel would be the one to pick them up the first day, and just like he had promised his son, he was right there waiting when he got out. Both kids ran at him full speed and he scooped them both up expertly as they kept talking over each other telling him about their day. He smiled gratefully at Mrs. Richards before turning his full attention to the kids trying to keep up with both of their chatter. 

It was only a few days later when Sam and Gabriel were asked to come to the school for a conference. They met with Mrs. Richards and the principal while Camael sat sullenly outside the door. “…so then Camael put glue on the boy’s seat so that he was stuck to it,” the frazzled teacher complained. 

Gabriel let out a short laugh before being smacked by his bonded. “That’s not funny Gabriel,” he said sternly. 

“Oh come on. It’s a little funny,” Gabriel protested not missing the slight quirks of the school official’s lips. 

“This is all your fault you know,” Sam chided. 

“How is this my fault?” Gabriel complained.

“Well beyond your own love for pranks, you played that exact prank on me last week,” Sam said wearily.

“But Camael wasn’t even there for that one!” Gabriel said.

“But Mary was and you know she would have told him all about it,” Sam argued. 

“Point,” Gabriel said shrugging before he turned back to the school officials who were now openly smiling. “We will have a talk with him about playing pranks at school,” he said grinning. 

“Meaning that he is not to play pranks at school right Gabe?” Sam said sternly. 

“Sure thing Samsquatch,” Gabriel said dismissively and Sam sighed. 

Sam looked at the teacher and said, “If there are any damages to the boy’s clothes let his parents know that we will gladly pay for it.”

Mrs. Richards waved it off. “It was just children’s glue. It should wash out easily. I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the situation before it becomes something bigger and not as easily fixed.”

“So other than this situation how are he and Mary doing?” Sam asked taking the opportunity to get an update on the children. 

“Camael is a delightful child. Always full of laughter and joy. Very aptly named,” she said with a chuckle. She always made a point of looking up the meanings of the more unusual names of her kids knowing that they were usually chosen for a reason. “And Mary is wonderful as well. She is very independent and nurturing, especially towards Camael.”

Gabriel laughed. “She was always that way. She was even weaned off of her pacifier when Camael lost his so she gave him hers,” he said with a fond smile. He could have easily snapped up a new one for Camael, but when she had handed him hers he wanted to see how it played out so restrained. 

Mrs. Richards laughed. “I can believe that. Those two have a very special bond. You should be proud of them. They really are wonderful children.”

“We are proud,” Sam said placing his arm around his husband’s shoulders. “But that won’t get Camael out of trouble for his prank though,” he said smiling as they left. There was only an hour left in the school day so they just took both kids home with them.


	8. Epilogue

The years passed and everyone grew up, except for Sam and Gabriel who, due to their bond, didn’t age at all. They had two more children after Camael, a girl named Avana Samantha, and another boy named Yasen Robert. They liked the idea of their children’s first names being angelic and Gabriel had insisted on Samantha for their daughter’s middle name. Dean and Lisa had one more child as well. Another boy named Johnathon Sebastian. They had let Mary pick the middle name as they had let Ben pick hers and she had been on a bit of a little mermaid kick and loved the crab. 

Most of the kids grew up to be men…or women…of letters, but Mary chose to be a hunter instead driving her father insane with worry, but she did agree to call on Uncle Gabe if she got in a bind, which she did a few times. Yasen didn’t follow in the family’s footsteps at all and actually became a doctor. He did treat hunters though, free of charge, when the occasion arose. 

By the time the grandkids were old enough to join in the men of letters were becoming what it once was. Two of Yasen’s four children and Mary’s only child joined them, and at Avana’s insistence it was no longer the men of letters but the people of letters, with Sam and Gabriel at the head as they would be for the next few hundred years. 

Gabriel kept everyone as healthy as he could, but eventually everyone had to die. Henry was the first to go just a few years before Dean. Henry had thrived in his life. He missed out on raising his son, but he got to help raise his great-grandchildren and their children and see the people of letter’s grow into something great once again. When Dean went Sam was inconsolable for months and he and Lisa spent a lot of time together during that period trying to help each other through it, with Gabriel never far away supporting them both. Lisa didn’t last long after Dean though and then he had to try to get Sam through it alone. 

That was nothing compared to when their children reached old age though, and when Camael went Gabriel bent the rules and took Sam to visit him in heaven. Being the last archangel in existence was good for something at least. He did the same with all their other children as well as Dean’s children and it became a sort of ritual for them. Whenever someone died he went to visit them in heaven to make sure they were settling in alright and to say goodbye. 

Over time it got easier for Sam. Gabriel had been well used to saying goodbye long before he even met Sam, though losing his children had been difficult. He was very glad though that he would never have to say goodbye to Sam, because that would certainly kill him. Watching all their loved ones die, he had never been happier about the fact that if Sam were to die than he would too. 

Gabriel and Sam had learned how the wards around the bunker worked. It had apparently taken more than twenty specialists to cast the wards and get them done within one lifetime, but Sam and Gabriel had forever and were soon able to modify them so that Gabriel could add space to the bunker for their expanding families. By the sixth generation all hundred rooms were filled after all. 

With so many researchers at the helm, the supernatural baddies in the world soon found themselves on the losing side after thriving for so many generations, and they didn’t like that very much, but were powerless to stop it. It ended up being to where half the Winchester offspring became hunters and half became people of letters with a few here and there leaving the supernatural world behind altogether.

After about five hundred years, Sam turned to Gabriel and said, “I think it’s time for us to move on.”

“Move on how?” Gabriel asked curiously. 

“There isn’t much more left for us to do here. Let’s go explore. See the world. Whatever,” Sam said sadly. It would be difficult to leave all this behind, but there was so much more to the world and he was over five hundred years old after all. It was time to leave home. 

Gabriel smiled. He had been waiting for this day. He had been itching to leave for a long time, but had stayed for Sam. “Oh Samshine, there’s so much more than this world to explore,” he said with a glint in his eye. He would show his Sammy the entire universe. They had forever to see it after all. The people of letters always knew though that they could pray to the archangel Gabriel if they ever needed assistance and he always came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed the ride.


End file.
